


Stworzona by...

by AFSailor



Category: Tekken
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, porno bez fabuły, przemoc, sadyzm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina i Anna toczą swój ostateczny pojedynek. Która z nich wygra i jak to się skończy dla drugiej?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stworzona by...

Nina uskoczyła, odbijając się od znajdującej się naprzeciwko niej wysokiej ściany wieżowca. Opięte błyszczącym, fioletowym strojem ciało uniosło się do góry. Wzleciała w powietrze, wywijając po drodze fikołka i miękko lądując na ziemi tuż za swoją przeciwniczką. Anna odwróciła się, ale było już za późno na cokolwiek. Wysoki kop wysłał ją na mur. Jęknęła, gdy uderzyła w niego, przez chwilę miała mroczki przed oczami. Nina zaraz znalazła się obok, złapała ją za rękę i rzuciła na ziemię. Rajstopy Anny, pokryte kwiatowym wzorem, były już w wielu miejscach podarte. Siostra złapała ją za włosy, podniosła i rzuciła przed siebie. Czerwona, chińska suknia furkotała w powietrzu.

Anna nie straciła jednak przytomności. Lądując na ziemi opadła miękko, jak kot. Zaraz potem wystrzeliła w kierunku Niny. Stopa, zakończona czerwonym obcasem wbiła się w brzuch blondynki. Ta krzyknęła z bólu. Zaraz potem kolano, okryte ciągle jeszcze siatką rajstop, uderzyło ją w twarz. Nina padła na kolana, wypluwając wybity ząb. Obcas wylądował na jej plecach, przygważdżając do ziemi.

\- Masz dosyć, siostrzyczko? – spytała Anna, patrząc na szamocącą się bezradnie Ninę.  
\- A by cię... - Nina, wykorzystując resztki sił, uniosła nogi i kopnęła nogę Anny. Chociaż cios był słaby, zmusił brunetkę do cofnięcia się. Blondynka zerwała się do góry i skoczyła ku niej. Zwarły się w uścisku, ich ciała były ciasno splecione, a ręce zaciśnięte na sobie. Trwało to zaledwie sekundę, po czym Anna kopnęła kolanem Ninę w krocze. Zaraz potem jej pieść uderzyła blondynkę w bok głowy, a następny kop wysłał ją do tyłu. Czerwona suknia Anny łopotała na wietrze, gdy ta zbliżała się do leżącej na ziemi siostry. Obcisły, błękitny strój był już w kilku miejscach podarty, odsłaniając jasną skórę. Zabójczyni spojrzała na Annę z nienawiścią.

\- Zaaaaabiję! – krzyknęła, kiedy zaatakowała. Jednak Anna zrobiła płynny unik, a jej łokieć trafił Ninę w środek pleców. Z głuchym jękiem blondynka upadła na ziemię. Raz jeszcze czerwony obcas ukłuł ją w plecy, jakby symbolicznie podkreślając wyższość Anny.  
\- To by było na tyle, jak myślę – powiedziała Anna.  
\- Nigdy... - Nina chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy uderzenie pięści w bok głowy pozbawiło ją przytomności.

Gdy się ocknęła, pierwszym co poczuła, było zimno. Kostium był w strzępach. Zaraz potem przyszedł ból. Klęczała na ziemi, a gdy spróbowała się podnieść, poczuła, że jej piersi płoną z bólu. Oba sutki były przekłute pierścieniami, a te z kolei przytoczone łańcuchami do ogniw wbitych w ziemię. Metalowa tyczka wisząca nad jej głową, do której skórzanymi uchwytami przywiązano jej nadgarstki, zmuszała do trzymania rąk w górze. Druga, znajdująca się za kolanami, sprawiała, że jej długie nogi były szeroko rozstawione. Ktoś zdarł z niej zupełnie resztki błękitnego strój na piersiach oraz na tyłku.

Mogła podejrzewać, że to dzieło Anny. Jej siostra zawsze była psychopatką, gustującą w chorych rozrywkach. Nina była wyszkoloną zabójczynią, uczono ją też jako sobie radzić z bólem i torturami. Ale walka z siostrą zmęczyła i osłabiła ją. Nie wiedziała, jak długo była zmuszona przebywać w tej pozie, ale na pewno dość długo, żeby jej ciało miało już tego serdecznie dosyć. Rozejrzała się. Pomieszczenie było puste, ciemne i wilgotne, zupełnie jak jakaś piwnica. Klęczała na zimnym betonie. Nauczona doświadczeniem nie szarpała się. Wiedziała, że zbyt gwałtowny ruch może kosztować ją urwane sutki. Czuła się bezradna, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Nienawidziła teraz Anny jeszcze bardziej, właśnie przez to, że ona ją pokonała i upokorzyła. To właśnie było najgorsze. Nie sama porażka, bo nie zawsze wszystko w życiu się jej udawało, ale to, co teraz się z nią działo. Przykuta, skrępowana, całkiem na łasce swojej siostry – sadystki. A to, że jej relacje z Anną nigdy nie przypominały tego, co nazywano "siostrzaną miłością", sprawiało, że trzeba się było liczyć, iż to wcale nie koniec.

Z piskiem świadczącym o tym, że mechanizm był trochę zardzewiały, drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Ninie przez chwilę wydawało się, że słyszy przytłumione dźwięki rytmicznej muzyki, ale zaraz potem ucichły, gdy odrzwia zamknięto. Zapalono blade światło. Charakterystyczny stukot obcasów rozległ się w pomieszczeniu. Nina zacisnęła zęby. Z głową zwróconą w dół widziała tylko te cholerne, czerwone obcasy. Więcej nie potrzebowała. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, kto je nosi.

\- Moja kochana siostrzyczka dobrze się bawi? – spytała Anna. Była już przebrana, jej czerwona suknia, pokryta wielobarwnymi, chińskimi wzorami była jak nowa, a rajstopy w idealnym stanie, bez ani jednego oczka. Sadystyczny uśmiech wykrzywił twarz krótkowłosej brunetki. Nina nie odpowiedziała ani słowem. Miała świadomość, że jest bez szans, a nie chciała tamtej dawać żadnej satysfakcji. Anna obeszła ją i uklękła przy głowie, łapiąc za długie, blond włosy i unosząc do góry.

\- Słuchaj, kochanieńka – powiedziała, a jej uśmiech napełnił Ninę najgorszymi przeczuciami. – Żeby było jasne: twoje czasy jako wojowniczki już się skończyły. De-fi-ni-ty-wnie – aż do przesady słodkim głosem podkreślała mocno każdą sylabę. – Przegrałaś. Od tej pory będziesz moją zabawką.  
\- Jeb się na ryj – Nina, wściekła z powodu tych słów splunęła Annie w twarz.  
\- Niegrzeczna dziewczynka – Anna otarła policzek, podniosła się i złapała Ninę za włosy, podnosząc mocniej. Ta jęknęła głośno, czują drążący ból w sutkach przebitych pierścieniami. – Niegrzeczna. Ale ja cię nauczę dobrego zachowania.

Puściła ją, a Nina oddychała głęboko i z ulgą, ciągle jednak czują promieniujący ból. I wtedy dopiero krzyknęła głośno. Czubek obcasa Anny wtargnął do jej cipki. Brunetka śmiała się, słysząc jęki i protesty swojej znienawidzonej siostry. Powoli obracała ostro zakończony, lśniący czerwienią but. Nina nie chciała krzyczeć, ale nie miała siły, żeby się powstrzymać. W końcu Anna wyciągnęła go. Podeszła znowu do Niny z przodu.  
\- But mi się ubrudził – powiedziała. – Wyczyść go – podsuwając czerwony obcas, na którym lśniły soczki Niny, do jej twarzy. Ta odsunęła się.

\- Jak się nie pośpieszysz, to zaraz będziesz miała dwa do wyczyszczenia, siostrzyczko – powiedziała powoli Anna. Nina, słysząc to, opuściła głowę. Zniżyła ją i wyciągnęła język, liżąc pokrytą krwisto czerwonym lakierem powierzchnię szpilki Anny. Czuła na niej wilgoć, swoją wilgoć. Przepełniało ją upokorzenie, gotujące się niczym para w garnku. Nigdy w życiu nie sądziła, że będzie musiała zrobić coś takiego. Anna z kolei patrzyła jak urzeczona na swoją siostrę. Marzyła o tym, żeby odpłacić jej za lata cierpień. To Nina zawsze była tą lepszą, bardziej uzdolnioną - i co tu kryć, wredniejszą. To było jak sen. I było dalekie do końca.

\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedziała, gdy Nina wreszcie skończyła. Wypolerowany obcas błyszczał. – Teraz czas na twoją nagrodę – mówiąc te słowa wyciągnęła z kieszeni długi, gruby wibrator w kolorze czarnym. Wsunęła je do ust i oblizała powoli czubek. Przysunęła go do twarzy Niny.  
\- Śliczny, prawda? Wiem, marzysz, żeby się w tobie znalazł.  
\- Za... za duży... - jęknęła Nina, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na rozmiar zabawki. – Nie zmieści się...  
\- Och to nie problem. Zobaczysz, zmieści się – i w tej samej chwili Anna uruchomiła go. Zaczął poruszać się bardzo szybko. Nina odchyliła się odruchowo i znowu poczuła piekący ból w piersiach.  
\- Zaraz zawrzecie bliższą znajomość – stukając obcasami Anna obeszła klęczącą na ziemi Ninę i uklękła w przysiadzie tuż za nią. Jej ręce okryte były czerwoną siatką rękawiczek, ale nie obejmowała ona palców. Czerwony, długi paznokieć Anny delikatnie dotknął wilgotnego łona siostry. Nina zacisnęła zęby, kiedy palce Anny powoli rozchylały jej dolne wargi. Brunetka bawiła się nią, dotykając jej powoli i czule. Głęboko wbrew sobie, zabójczyni czuła rozkosz, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy pokryty szkarłatnym lakierem paznokieć znienawidzonej siostry dotknął jej łechtaczki. Poczuła, że robi się powoli coraz bardziej wilgotna. Potrafiła, jak przystało na wyszkoloną wojowniczkę, panować na bólem, ale przyjemność seksualna była niestety całkowicie poza kontrolą.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy nawet zaczęła już odczuwać przyjemność, bez zapowiedzi i ostrzeżenia Anna wepchnęła w nią wibrator.  
\- Ughmmmmmm! – krzyknęła Nina, a zaraz potem zawyła z bólu, bo nagłe szarpnięcie znowu zmusiło ją do ruchu, powodując ból w przykutych do ziemi piersiach.  
\- Bzzzzzzzz! – uruchomiony wibrator zaczął pracować, a Anna wstała, patrząc na Ninę, która starała się za wszelką cenę zachować spokój. Czuła, jakby wepchnięto w nią kij do bejsbola. Anna pochyliła się, przesuwając ostrym paznokciem wzdłuż kręgosłupa Niny, wywołując u niej mrowienie. Otwartą dłonią gładziła wypięte pośladki.  
\- Jesteś taka łatwa do pobudzenia, siostrzyczko – mówiła, słysząc jak Nina usiłuje bezskutecznie powstrzymywać jęki. – Powinnaś była zostać aktorką porno, nie zabójczynią.

Pochyliła się, pieszcząc dłońmi kark, a potem piersi Niny, podczas gdy pocałowała ją za uchem. Masowała delikatnie jej duże, jędrne cycki, czasem tylko lekko szarpiąc je, co wywoływało u Niny kolejne fale bólu. Palce Anny były wszędzie, dotykały penetrowanej przez czarny wibrator cipki a potem wsunęły się między czerwone wargi ust siostry, dając jej posmakować raz jeszcze własnych soków. Delikatnie bawiła się ciałem siostry, na przemian sprawiając rozkosz i ból. Wibrator stopniowo pchał blondynkę na skraj orgazmu. Potrafiła walczyć z bardzo silnymi wrogami, ale z tym przeciwnikiem była bez szans. Jej wewnętrzne mięśnie zaciskały się ciasno na twardym, plastikowym przedmiocie, który wypełniał ją w całości.

\- Jesteś koszmarnie słabą wojowniczką – szeptała Anna do jej ucha. – Nie naddajesz się, żeby być zabójczynią – palce ponownie dotknęły sutków Niny, a ostre paznokcie lekko nakłuły wrażliwą skórę. – Widzisz, jaka jesteś słaba? Jęczysz i zawodzisz jak dziwka. Pomogę ci odkryć twoje prawdziwe powołanie, w końcu jestem twoją siostrą, prawda? No już, czujesz? Zaraz nadejdzie orgazm. Piękny, duży orgazm. Będzie ci bardzo dobrze. A to dopiero pierwszy... - przesunęła dłoń po plecach blondynki. – Tej nocy przeżyjesz ich jeszcze baaaaardzo wiele.

\- Ty... Ughhmmooooooooh!!!!! – Nina poczuła jak sztywnieje, a zraz potem rozkosz wypełniła jej ciało. Nie chciała tego, nie pragnęła dochodzić, ale nie była w stanie z tym walczyć. Łańcuchy łączące jej piersi z ziemią zabrzęczały, sztywniejąc, a jęk Niny, w którym rozkosz zmieszała się z świdrującym bólem, wypełnił piwnicę, odbijając się od ścian echem. Towarzyszył temu donośny śmiech Anny.  
\- Wiesz, siostrzyczko – spytała, wstając i patrząc na dyszącą Ninę – ja włączyłam twojego kochanka na minimalne obroty. Teraz ustawimy na większe, co?  
\- Bzzzzzzz!  
\- Uggmmmmmmmmm!!!!! – Nina jęczała, kiedy wibrator niemal dwukrotnie zwiększył obroty. Łzy kapały z jej oczu, a pomiędzy nogami lśniła na ziemi kałuża jej soków. Oddychała ciężko.

\- No to jak, przyznajesz się do porażki? Jesteś gotowa na trening, żeby być doskonałą niewolnicą swojej pani?  
\- Nggmmmm... nigdyyyy – wycharczała Nina.  
\- Jak chcesz – Anna sięgnęła po leżącą pod ścianą szpicrutę. Ze świstem przecięła nią powietrze, a następnie podeszła do siostry. Przesunęła dłoń po jej dużych, wypiętych ku górze pośladkach.  
\- Wiesz, co chcę usłyszeć – powiedziała i zamierzyła się. „Chlast!” – szpicruta spadła, kreśląc na tyłku Niny czerwoną kreskę. Blond zabójczyni zacisnęła zęby, ale już drugie uderzenie wywołało u niej jęk bólu. Po piątym Anna na chwilę przestała, dotykając pośladków Niny, teraz przekreślonych pięcioma czerwonymi liniami. Tyłek piekł ją z bólu. Ale co było gorsze, ten ból już na dobre mieszał się z rozkoszą.

\- To jak? – spytała. - Wiesz, ja tak mogę długo, ale szkoda by było zniszczyć ten śliczny tyłeczek.  
\- Ja... - Nina przełknęła ślinę – Jestem gotowa...  
\- Na co? – spytała Anna, oblizując czerwone wargi.  
\- Na trening... żeby być... doskonałą...  
\- Dalej...  
\- Niewolnicą seksualną mojej pani! – wykrzyczała z siebie szybko jak karabin maszynowy te upokarzające słowa Nina. – Ouuuuuuhhhhhh!!!! – krzyknęła ponownie, kiedy kolejny orgazm wypełnił jej ciało. Anna przesunęła końcówkę szpicruty wzdłuż kręgosłupa Niny.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, kochana siostrzyczko, bardzo dobrze – powiedziała, pochylając się i unosząc lekko jej głową, trzymając ją za podbródek. – Jestem pewna, że teraz skończymy już z tą głupią wrogością i będziemy wreszcie żyły jak dwie, kochające się siostry – to mówiąc przysunęła dłoń do ust Niny. Ta złożyła jej górze pocałunek posłuszeństwa.  
\- Wybacz teraz, ale mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Wrócę za kilka godzin. Bawcie się dobrze – powiedziała, wychodząc, a przed wyjściem ustawiła wibrator na maksymalne obroty. Gdy była już na zewnątrz, podeszła do ulokowanych wokół pomieszczenia komputerów i nacisnęła kilka guzików. Na ekranie widać było jeszcze przez chwilę Ninę, z której wibrator wyciskał kolejny orgazm. W miarę jak jej jęki stawały się cichsze, ekran ciemniał, a potem pojawił się na nim napis „Game Over”. Anna kliknęła na „zapisz”.

\- Siostrzyczko, nawet nie wiesz, jak bogatą mnie uczynisz – powiedziała, zapisując plik filmowy na dysku jako „Nina Williams: Stworzona by służyć”. Wiedziała, że co najmniej kilka firm będzie zainteresowanych kupnem takiego filmu. A to przecież dopiero pierwszy z całej planowanej serii. Znajdujący się na górze klub dla fetyszystów, którego była właścicielką, potrzebował świeżej krwi. Nina będzie idealna, była tego pewna.


End file.
